


Berbeda

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Crush, POV First Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semuanya tak lagi sama ketika kamu yang melakukannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berbeda

Aldnoah.Zero belongs to A-1 Pictures + TROYCA, Aniplex, Olympus Knight

_I have no right to take any advantage._

* * *

 

Tidak ada yang spesial, setidaknya begitu pikirku, saat melihat huruf kanji penyusun namaku.

Kaizuka Inaho. Hanya dua kata itu yang kubaca. Hanya dua kata itu yang sering kudengar saat orang lain memanggilku.

Tidak ada yang spesial, sama sekali. Biasa saja, kurasa, ketika orang lain yang melakukannya.

Namun ada yang berubah, ketika lisan tajammu bersuara.

Kupikir ini aneh. Seharusnya tidak ada yang berbeda. Setiap orang menuturkan nada yang serupa saat menyebut namaku.

Namun dirimu lain.

Nadamu yang dingin menusuk mendadak terdengar sejuk.

Semuanya tak lagi sama ketika kamu yang melakukannya.

Dan kuakui, aku menyukai itu.

**— _END_ —**


End file.
